


All The Time In The World

by sadhockeytrashbaby (aggressivelybicaptainamerica)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting High and Getting Introspective, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stoned Sex, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivelybicaptainamerica/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: Sid can’t help but watch Nate’s hands as he rolls the joint, the way his big hands are so careful with the fiddly work. It’s so different from when they’re playing hockey, or even working out.  It’s delicate, which is not a word Sid would have ever used to describe Nathan MacKinnon before they fell in love.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/gifts).



> This was supposed to be dumb silly porn, but then it caught feelings, like it do.
> 
> Marmolita this one's for you. Thanks for enabling my Sid/Nate feels.

Sid can’t help but watch Nate’s hands as he rolls the joint, the way his big hands are so careful with the fiddly work. It’s so different from when they’re playing hockey, or even working out. It’s delicate, which is not a word Sid would have ever used to describe Nathan MacKinnon before they fell in love. They are high up in the mountains before they head to Vail, just wanting a little time to just be together. Even in the height of summer the altitude means it’s not that hot, so they’re out on the porch in sweats after lunch. They worked out that morning so the rest of the day stretches lazily out before them, filled with promise. 

The joint was Nate’s idea, but Sid only put up a token fight. CBD was part of his concussion recovery, and pot use is at this point a pretty open secret throughout the league. He couldn’t even worry about how Nate got it, as weed is legal in Colorado and Sid can _see_ the dispensary stickers.

(It didn’t stop him from insisting that Nate do all the work grinding and rolling, but that was more so he could just sit back and watch than out of any serious objection.)

“Okay, done,” Nate says with a huff, shooting a smile at Sid. “I get first hit though after all that work.” Sid waves him on and Nate flicks open the obnoxiously Avs branded lighter, taking a hard first drag before puffing up a white cloud of smoke that swirls in the thin mountain air before disappearing. He smiles even more softly as he hands the joint over to Sid. Sid scoots closer before taking the joint and giving a long drag. He holds his breath for a moment, sinking back into the chair before huffing a steady stream into the summer air.

“This was a great idea,” Sid says softly, staring out over the mountains and alpine trees.

“No cameras up here,” Nate says softly. “Don’t have to pretend to just be your Dawgg, that we’re just friends.” Sid makes a sad sound, taking another hit before he thinks too hard about how hard things are for them sometimes. Nate was right, after all. There was no one for miles but them.

“No moping,” Sid says, playfully blowing smoke in his face. Nate splutters before giving a huge sneeze, which sends Sid into a fit of honking laughter.

“If you wanted to shotgun just tell me,” Nate says with a grin, plopping right in Sid’s lap and leaning over for the joint. Sid lets him take a long drag before leaning up to kiss him. The weed is already making his lips feel a bit tingly, and he breathes in sharply, drawing smoke out of Nate’s mouth. Son they’re really just making out, the smoke dribbling between their lips. After a long moment, Nate pulls back. Sid takes another hit, letting the sensations really begin washing over him.

“Strong stuff,” he says with a grin.

“Nothing else we need to do today,” Nate points out. Sid hums, tapping out the joint so he could properly get his hands under Nate’s shirt. 

“Handsy already?” Nate teases, the sting taken out of his words by the way he seems just as eager as Sid to get naked. Sid grins at him unrepentantly before tugging Nate’s shirt completely off.

“I want to touch you, so sue me.” Sid begins to kiss down his neck, sucking on his collarbone. He so rarely gets to leave marks that when the opportunity presents itself he just can’t help it. It certainly doesn’t hurt that every scrape of his teeth makes Nate gasp and shudder.

“Fuck I can’t believe this is the first time we’ve had high sec fuck,” Nate breathes. Sid can feel his erection through Nate’s thin sweatpants and it makes him just want to grab Nate’s ass and rub off just like this. Nate is summer thick and warm in his lap, every centimeter of joined skin sending fireworks through Sid’s whole body. HE grabs Nate by the ass and tugs him forward, both of them groaning as their erections slide against fabric and skin.

“Nate,” Sid gasps against his shoulder, overwhelmed but just how _much_ everything feels. From the way Nate is warm and flush against him to the tingles every time they kiss to the aching open expanse of the emotions that feel like they’re sparking out of him, Sid feels cracked open. Nate begins to grind down slowly and Sid arches up against him with a few curses and whines.

“We really gonna get off by grinding together like we’re teenagers?” Sid teases.

“Nothing wrong with that,” Nate says, pulling back with a grin. “But if you don’t want to get your pants dirty we can just get naked.” Sid rolls his eyes but can’t help but admit it’s a good idea. He pushes Nate off him so he can put the chaise lounge down flat before kicking off his pants and tugging Nate back down to him. Nate gives a huge huff as Sid knocks him off his feet down to the chair, Sid hovering him over with a grin.

“Come down here,” Nate grumbles, reaching for him. Sid perches beside him, soaking in the sight of Nate spread out before him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sid breathes, feeling a wave of sentimentality washing over him. Nate’s face softens, and he tugs Sid down for a tender kiss. Sid loses himself in just touching, drinking in the ability to be close to Nate exactly the way he wants to. So much of their time together is watched and observed, filmed as cute mentor and mentee, of Nate growing up watching Sid, two golden boys from Cole Harbor tied together by where they come from and who they are but not by the bonds they’ve worked so hard to craft and maintain. If Sid was a braver man, he would kiss Nate in front of God and the world, but he doesn’t want to do that to _Nate_ , let alone himself. He knows what they’d say.

“What’s gotten into you?’ Nate pouts, tugging him close. “We’re on vacation, not walking to the gallows.” Sid huffs and shakes his head, shaking the melancholy thoughts away before leaning down for a kiss. He lets Nate take the lead, losing himself in the kiss. It’s easy to surrender himself to Nate’s warm and clever hands, and he doesn’t fight when Nate rolls him over so he can be on top. Nate is eager and enthusiastic, and Sid is more than happy to just lose himself in his touches and kisses. Everything feels more present because of the weed, more _real_ in a way he can’t quite summon the brain power to figure out. Every kiss feels dragged out, tingling on his skin, and time just feels dilated and slow. Everything seems filled with hidden meaning, and no amount of knowing it’s mostly just because he’s stoned makes any difference in how he’s feeling. His orgasm creeps up on him. He goes from aroused to desperate it what feels like the blink of an eye, and soon he’s rutting up against Nate with urgency.

“Fuck Nate faster,” he babbles, short nails raking down Nate’s back and leaving red welts in their wake. Nate grunts in agreement, shifting so they can grind against each other easier. Their dicks press together and that’s it: Sid is coming in heavy spurts between their bellies.

“Fuck…” Nate breathes reverently and it’s just a moment before he comes too.

They lay like that for a long time, Nate mostly on top of Sid. They’re sticky and it’s starting to get uncomfortable, but moving feels like too much effort, Nate warm all along Sid’s side in contrast to the cool mountain air. Eventually though, the high wears off enough that the discomfort outweighs the effort, and Sid pulls away.

“Gonna go make us some sandwiches and get cleaned up,” Sid says, putting his feet on the ground.

“Extra pickles,” Nate mumbles, face still planted in the lawn chair pillow.

“Brought the good mustard too,” Sid says, running a hand over the not so gentle swell of Nate’s ass. Nate just mumbles, still deeply high.

“I’ll be back soon,” Sid promises with a smile. After all, they have all the time in the world.


End file.
